


A Jedi's Touch

by Winters_solstice



Series: Kenobi's Waitress [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fluff, Hard days, I'll leave you to see whats involved (I just cringe writing exactly what in the tags), Smut, That might be an innuendo, good ol' smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_solstice/pseuds/Winters_solstice
Summary: Reader has a particularly rough day at work and is surprised to see Obi-Wan at her apartment. Her Jedi is determined to help her feel better.





	A Jedi's Touch

Work hadn't been the best, actually it had been quite draining. The eatery was filled from opening to closing. You never had a moment to yourself, you were forced to skip lunch to continue serving customers. You were so busy in fact that you were completely oblivious to a certain Jedi duo who had come to visit you. It didn't help either that for some deluded reason a patron decided to curse and yell at you in their own tongue each time you came to the table. After calming them several times and asking them if they spoke Basic and just being ignored, the patron revealed that they didn't like you because you smiled when serving them. You weren't sure if you were taken aback or pissed off at the revelation. Neither did it help your health that you were kept behind after the eatery had shut to help clean the place. Sure you'd done it before but before there hadn't been several dozen families with flailing children who liked to throw their food and drink around. The journey home was the first time you got to breathe that day. Your stomach was cramping with how hungry you were and you were just looking forward to a long shower, a tasty meal and a good night's rest.  
  
You were surprised when you opened your apartment door to find a Jedi sat cross legged on your sofa, a calm, relaxed expression and posture, a couple items floating precariously in the air around him, a timer sat on the table in front of him.  
"Please don't drop anything." You mumbled as you closed and locked the door behind you. You heard the soft clink of the items being placed gently on the table.  
"Now isn't the best time my sweet Jedi, perhaps tomorrow." You yawned into the back of your hand as you dropped your bag on the floor. You turned back around to see Obi-Wan coming out of his meditation and then leaning forward to check the timer in front of him.  
"I realise you've had an exceptionally busy day, which is why I'm here. I'm cooking us a meal, I've made plenty since you haven't eaten yet today." Obi-Wan explained, his gaze soft with concern held in his eyes. You snickered and stepped over to him, hugging him tightly.  
"You realise that you're somewhat hit and miss with your cooking. I know the Temple gave you lessons but despite being a Master Obi-Wan, cooking you don't excel at," you said playfully your mood improving. "But you have no idea how thankful I am that you're cooking anyway. I'm sure this time you'll make a hit." You smiled sweetly at the Jedi. His hand came up to cup your cheek, you leaned into his touch.  
"Go take a shower, then come and meditate, there is still some time to go until dinner is ready." Obi-Wan placed a hand on your back and gently nudged you toward the bathroom, an encouraging smile on his face. Quickly you turned and pressed a long kiss to his lips, your hand resting on his shoulder and squeezing as you pulled away.  
"I'll try not to be offended that you completely ignored Anakin and I earlier today!" He called out, teasingly.  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi! You know all too well I was swept off my feet today. So you'll have to excuse my rudeness." You called back, a smile on your face as you entered the bathroom. It hadn't been the first time Obi-Wan had visited and you'd accidently ignored him, it wouldn't be the last either, but he was fully understanding of your situation and rather than chastise you like some men would, he simply teased and smiled.  
  
You moaned as the warm water hit your back, it made you giggle that it was a moan almost as sinful as the ones the Jedi elicited from you. You felt infinitely better after a good shower, you no longer felt like you were coated in half the eatery. As you stepped out and reached for a towel, your eyes fell upon a bath robe hung on the door hook. It hadn't been there before. You wrapped a towel around you and let your fingers brush against the soft fabric of the robe. After drying yourself, you pulled on the robe and noticed a slight scent to the garment. Bringing the collar of the robe to your nose you took a breath in and smiled at the aroma of a flower that was known for its uses to be quite relaxing.  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi you've done it again." You smiled widely, Obi-Wan always seemed to know exactly how you were feeling and knew exactly what to do to make you feel yourself again. You exited the bathroom and wandered into the kitchen to find your Jedi. He turned at the sound of your footsteps padding along the floor.  
"Feeling better my dear one?" He wondered, his arm reaching out to hold your hip and pull you to him. You hummed and gently rested your head on his chest, allowing your eyes to close for a moment. You felt a soft long kiss press against your temple, then a loving hand on your back guiding you to the sofa.  
"Meditate a while, clear your mind of today's troubles."  
"I'd rather sleep..." You grinned sheepishly at him.  
"I think pulling you out of meditation would be much easier than trying to pull you from sleep darling." He teased. You had to agree and pressed a final kiss to his lips before settling down on the sofa to begin meditating.  
  
Neither you or your Jedi realised how deep into meditation you could go. It was with a chuckle he finally managed to bring you back to the present.  
"Dear one, its time. Come, I know how hungry you are." Obi-Wan said softly as you fully came out of the meditation. Your gaze wandered over Obi-Wan as he spoke, his figure was towering above you. Your gaze lingered on the area of your lover that was at eye level, and blushed as a sinful thought crossed your mind at the word 'hungry'. You cleared your throat and looked up to the Jedi to see a similar blush catch on his cheeks, clearly he knew exactly where your thoughts just went, he cleared his throat but you thought perhaps he was trying to hide a small smile. You took Obi-Wan's offered hand and let him guide you to the table in the middle of the kitchen. Your jaw went slack at how well he'd done, the food on the table looked delicious and neither undercooked nor burned.  
"I'm impressed Obi-Wan!" You exclaimed, sitting at your seat.  
"Thank you darling." He smiled softly at your words. You listened as Obi-Wan spoke about his day, asking questions where you could and commenting on Anakin's antics. Obi-Wan was insistent on you relaxing after you'd eaten, allowing him to clean up afterward. He found you sat on the sofa, eyes closed, breathing slow, you weren't asleep not yet, but almost there. He settled down beside you, his hand resting on your bare thigh. You shuffled closer to the Jedi, letting your head rest on his shoulder. You felt his fingers brush through your damp hair. You stayed like that for a while, on the edge of awake and asleep, huddling to your lover. Obi-Wan had one arm wrapped over your shoulders, the other holding your hip, his thumb rubbing small circles. It gave you just enough rest to feel recooperated. Opening your eyes again, you leant over and kissed Obi-Wan. He was taken aback for a moment in surprise, he recovered quickly and cupped your cheek, holding you to him as he kissed back passionately. His lips were soft, carefully working over yours, his beard tickling your skin. You pulled away slowly and pressed a kiss to his neck, you let your head rest on his shoulder.  
"Thank you Obi-Wan. For cooking and being here... It means a lot."  
"You don't have to thank me my darling." He stroked your cheek.  
  
The Jedi stood and offered his hand, a knowing smile on his face. You took his hand with a cocked brow, a questioning smile on your lips. He pulled you up from the sofa, making you squeal in shock as you landed against his chest. Swiftly he bent and picked you up, you laughed and held onto him as he stepped towards the bedroom.  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, what's going on in that mind of yours?" You wondered, your fingers playing with the ends of his hair. Very carefully he set you on the floor, before stepping over to a drawer. You tilted your head as you stood watching him. You admired his movements, how graceful he was, every move was made with purpose. When he turned around, you shook your head.  
"Obi-Wan no, you've done far too much today, please you don't need to do this." Your brow furrowed as he stepped back over, a small bottle of scented massage oil in his grasp.  
"Dear one, I want to. I won't take no for an answer. They say I'm an expect negotiator, this is something I won't compromise on." He spoke slowly, his tone playful as he reached out and very, very slowly untied the belt of your robe. You cupped his bearded cheek in your palm and smiled at him, your expression held so much love and admiration for the man.  
"Sometimes I forget how lucky I am. That a General of the Republic, a great Master Jedi, a man who is kind above all else, is my lover... my... soulmate." You hesitated on the last word. You'd never told him exactly how you felt about him, about how deeply he meant to you and how he completely owned your heart. You noticed Obi-Wan's eyes gloss over at your admission. You saw how touched he was by your words, how much it meant to hear them.  
"Darling, I could say the same about you. A stunning woman who doesn't take anything from anyone, who will stand her ground if needed, a woman who cares so deeply and so heartfelt about others, a woman who could have anyone she wished, and yet she chose me."  
"My sweet Jedi. I've been yours since the day you first walked that lovely ass of yours into the diner, all the way back when you were just a Padawan."  
Obi-Wan let out a deep laugh then, a great grin on his face, he rested his forehead against yours. Slowly you slipped the robe off your shoulders and let it fall to the floor.  
  
Obi-Wan guided you to the bed slowly, placing kisses on your face, neck and collarbones.  
"Lay on your stomach darling." He ran his hand over your back, eliciting a shiver from you. You did as he said, letting your body relax on the soft sheets of the bed. You looked over your shoulder as you felt the bed dip behind you after a few moments. The Jedi had removed his tunic, leaving his chest bare, yet his legs were still clothed. Your eyes fell on the necklace that hung around his neck, you smiled happily recognising it as the gift you gave him.  
"This may be a little cold." Obi-Wan said softly as you heard him open the bottle. A moment later you gasped and arched your back as cold liquid came in contact with warm skin. Both you and Obi-Wan chuckled at your reaction. The Jedi leaned over you and pressed a soft kiss against your shoulder. His hands lovingly kneaded the muscles in your lower back, the oil being spread with each movement. You sighed softly each time he found a tight spot and worked it until the muscle had relaxed completely. Sometimes you'd feel a slight tingle with his touch.  
"Obi-Wan, what would the Council say if they knew you were using the Force for such unconventional means?" You teased.  
"Darling this isn't the most unconventional way I've used the Force and you know it. Plus, what they don't know won't hurt them." He replied playfully.  
  
Obi-Wan worked his way to your shoulders, finding all the spots that made you sigh happily. He watched as you relaxed bit by bit, until you were like a puddle below him. He ran his hands over your arms, pressing gently. You leaned over and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand.  
"I often forget how adorable you are when you're completely relaxed like this."  
"Same can be said about you Master Jedi. You turn into a pussycat when you're just as relaxed as I am now."  
"As long as Anakin doesn't find that out, everything is fine."  
You simply snickered at his response. Abruptly he rolled you over onto your back, he laid himself beside you on the bed. His hand ran down your side and rested on your hip. Your fingers went up and touched the necklace around the Jedi's neck.  
"You wear it."  
"Of course I do, dear one." He leaned in and kissed you softly. Your eyes fluttered shut as his hand wandered over your chest, massaging you gently. Very slowly his hand wandered over your front, from your chest, up to your neck then back down. His fingertips brushed over your breasts, making you gasp slightly at the sensation. Further down his hand travelled, painfully slow as he reached your thigh. You bit your lip lightly. He paused there for a moment, eliciting a small moan from your before his hand went down to you knee and then your calf.  
"Obi... please." You pleaded quietly. You couldn't deny that throughout the time he'd been touching you, you'd become aroused.  
"Oh darling." He whispered, a smile on his lips. His hand travelled back up to the apex of your thigh, rubbing small circles into your flesh. You couldn't wait any longer, so close yet so far to where you needed him. Your hand slipped down to meet his, you tried to guide his hand just that little distance to where you were desperate for him.  
"Are you sure darling? Do you want this?" He asked sincerely.  
"Y-yes. Please Obi-Wan." You pleaded. Obi-Wan had always and, you knew will always ask for consent before touching you so intimately. It didn't matter how many times you said yes before, he'd always ask, even if you were the one to initiate anything. It was something you found endearing about your Jedi.  
  
Slowly his fingers brushed over your lips, you gasped at the feeling of his touch. The gasp turned into a moan as he parted your lips, his fingers brushing softly over your sex, his touch gentle over your clit.  
"How are you so wet?" He questioned, feeling your arousal coat his fingers. You simply moaned his name in response. Your back arched as he paid a great amount of attention to your clit, alternating between ghosting his fingertips over it, causing you to buck your hips in search of friction, and then applying small amount of pressure as he circled it. Carefully he inserted a single finger inside of you, curling it and making you moan loudly. He groaned when you squeezed his finger tight, feeling how tight you were. He added a second finger, stretching you out gradually. Obi-Wan constantly checked your expression, listened intently to your sounds, making sure he wasn't causing you discomfort. Your breath caught in your throat as he began to pump his fingers inside of you, slowly at first, almost frustratingly so, but urged on by your pleasured sounds, he pumped them faster. Your heart was beating fast as you climbed closer to your release. Sensing so, Obi-Wan removed his touch from you, making you whine in frustration. You glared at the Jedi laid beside you, making him chuckle.  
"Hush dear one. You think I'd leave you there?"  
"I wouldn't put it past you." You huffed.  
"I'm not done hearing your moans yet darling." He whispered, pressing a kiss to your lips before slowly crawling down your body. You let out a quick surprised breath as the Jedi pressed a feather light kiss to your sex. Your breath caught in your chest several times with each kiss he pressed on your wet flesh.  
"Obi-Wan." You whispered. Your gasps broke into moans as his tongue flicked over your clit, your fingers caught in Obi-Wan's hair as he kept licking at your clit. He took your clit into his mouth, suckling softly, your back arched off the bed, a long moan ripped from your throat, your fingers digging into the Jedi's scalp. He licked over your sex, his fingers rubbing soothing circles into your hip bone. His mouth went to your opening, his gaze focused on your face. You looked at him apologetically, knowing you'd hurt him slightly. Your head tipped back with a moan as his tongue pushed inside you. His fingers moved to your clit, rubbing it slowly as first, as he licked into you, when he sensed you were coming close again, his fingers rubbed your clit harder and faster. You couldn't stop the loud cry that echoed through the apartment as you reached your peak and began to tumble down. The Jedi stayed between your thighs, doing what he could to prolong your release, his mouth taking every drop of release he could get.  
  
You shivered as you lost the warmth of Obi-Wan from between your thighs. He returned to his position laid beside you. His fingers running up and down your side.  
"I forget, about your other skills, that aren't wielding a Lightsaber." You mumbled exhausted. The Jedi beside you laughed at your words, his palm cupping your cheek. He leaned down and kissed you softly, you moaned as you tasted yourself on his lips and tongue. He allowed you a short time to recover before his touch returned to your sex. Your gaze fell on the bulge in his clothes.  
"Uncomfortable Kenobi?" You teased. He cocked a brow at your teasing. You then helped him remove the remaining articles of clothing. You reached down and slowly stroked his length, squeezing slightly on alternate strokes. As you made your way down the bed, Obi-Wan stopped you, you looked at his questioningly.  
"This evening is about your pleasure and only yours."  
You shook your head and kissed his lips passionately.  
"I don't deserve you." You said stroking his cheek. He reached up and held your hand in his.  
"Will you let me fill you?" He questioned his lips beside your ear. You tried to hold back the whine at his words. Obi-Wan wasn't particularly about dirty talk, his mix of asking permission and dirty talk sent shivers through you.  
"Yes." You whispered back. Swiftly you straddled his hips, the Jedi was taken back for a moment.  
"Taking charge my dear one?" He asked, reaching to hold your hip steady.  
"Is... is that alright?" You wondered.  
"Perhaps this evening I should give up the control and charge I have as a General and give it to you?"  
You leaned down and kissed him hard, loving how accommodating he is for you. Gently you took his length in your grasp and gave a few more strokes, earning a choked moan from the man that prided himself on controlling himself. You guided the head of his length to your opening and ever so slowly you let yourself sink down. Both you and the Jedi let out long sinful moans as he stretched you out.  
"Are you alright darling?" Obi-Wan moaned out as you stopped moving. You hummed in agreement.  
"So good." You groaned as you aclimatised to the stretch. You reached down and put your hand behind his neck, pulling him up to kiss him several times in quick succession. He leaned up and held your body, his forehead against yours.  
"You need to move darling. P-please." Obi-Wan whispered quietly.  
"Can't we just stay like this forever?"  
"With me inside you?" He cocked a brow.  
"Together. Stay like this together." You whined as you shifted, his length brushing your walls. His grasp on you tightened as he shifted his hips slowly, beginning to take charge a little, trying to get you to move on your own. You rose up on your knees, almost until his length slipped from you, then sank back down. Obi-Wan met your movements with small thrusts, just enough to urge you on. You wrapped your arms around the back of his neck, your forehead resting against his shoulder as you rose and fell on his length faster and harder. Obi-Wan held you just as close, one arm wrapped around your waist, the other wrapping around your back to grasp the opposite shoulder. The position was the most intimate you'd been in. You could feel every slight movement in his body. You could almost feel the way the Force flowed through every cell of his being.  
  
Being so close against him, allowed your clit to brush against him with every thrust. The both of you were consumed in each other, consumed in each other's moans, each other's begs for more, each other's love. Obi-Wan pressed butterfly kisses to your neck.  
"Darling I'm close. I need you to come." He whispered in your ear, a moan ending his pleading request. You whimpered in response and grasped him tighter. You began to move faster, chasing after your release that you were so close to.  
"That's it darling." He whispered breathlessly, pressing his forehead to yours. You let out a cry as his words tipped you over the edge, Obi-Wan's thrusts became sloppy as the clenching of your walls caused him to tip over his own precipice. You kissed him as you felt him spill inside of you, his warm come coating your walls. He held you tightly as he tried to prolong both of your releases, a mix of groans, moans and grunts leaving his lips. You shivered as he laid you on the cool sheets beside him, he slipped from you and you felt both you and Obi-Wan's release drip from your opening.  
"That... Obi-Wan that was..." You drifted off breathlessly. He hummed, seemingly feeling the same way. After a few minutes to recover Obi-Wan stood from the bed, he gathered you in his arms and carried you to the bathroom.  
"Obi-Wan I'm tired." You whined.  
"You need to be cleaned up dear one." He stated as he placed you in the shower, stepping in a moment after and turning on the water. You stepped up to him and hugged him, resting your head on his shoulder, you looked up at him adoringly.  
"I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi." You stated sincerely, your voice full of love.  
"I love you too my sweet dear one." He cupped your cheek and kissed you ever so softly. He guided you under the spray of the shower and cleaned the remnants of sex from your body and his. You both laid naked under a thin blanket on top of the bed sheets. Obi-Wan had you in his embrace, his lips pressing small chaste kisses to where he could reach. You loved Obi-Wan for many reasons, his devotion to you and your wellbeing was high up on the list. As you began to let the exhaustion pull you into sleep, your thoughts lingered on how you couldn't wait until you could return the favour.  


**Author's Note:**

> I also enjoyed writing this one. I'll be honest and say that the only smut experience I have is from reading other's smutty stuff so you'll have to excuse me if this is terrible.
> 
> I'll also let you know that the next part I have in store has a little chaos for the reader. Let's say Obi-Wan fears the past may repeat itself.


End file.
